Iblis Berjiwa Ninja
by Frozen Clouds
Summary: Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-4 telah usai, tapi masalah baru menghampiri Naruto kembali. Dia senang menjadi ninja terkuat, tapi kenapa setelah itu justru jiwanya dipaksa meninggalkan Negeri Elemental? Bahkan dia belum sempat berpesta bersama teman serta gurunya, dan lebih parahnya lagi dirinya harus menunggu 2 tahun baru bisa berkelana untuk mencari Kedai Ramen. Sungguh sial!
1. Chapter 1

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau Highschool DxD!

 **Iblis Berjiwa Ninja – Anak Seorang Playboy**

* * *

"Uhuk..." Seorang pria paruh baya memuntahkan darah. Perutnya terlihat berlubang, dengan cairan amis berwarna merah keluar membasahi tanah tempatnya berbaring.

" _Ayah..."_ Bisik seorang bocah berambut perak yang melihat keadaan ayahnya. Cairan bening berlahan membasahi kulit putih wajahnya, sedangkan kedua tangannya mengepal erat karena menahan amarah dan kesedihan.

"Heh, playboy sepertiku ternyata akan mati sebelum menihkah... uhuk..." Tukas pria yang tengah sekarat sambil mengulas senyum kecut, meskipun tepi bibirnya terselimuti cairan merah dari batuk darahnya.

"..." Sedangkan sang bocah yang mendengarnya hanya mengulas senyum hambar, dirinya tidak menyangka kalau ayahnya masih sempat bercanda meskipun nyawanya sudah di ambang batas.

"...Tapi setidaknya aku berhasil menyelamatkanmu dari genggaman Iblis Tua Lucifer itu." Lanjut pria tadi.

Sang bocah menggigit bibir bawahnya, entah kenapa hatinya terasa begitu perih. "Tapi kenapa... kenapa kau menyelamatkanku bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawamu? Aku tau kalau kau sudah mengetahui bahwa aku bukan lagi Vigil Focalor, anakmu."

"Tch... jiwamu mungkin bukan lagi Vigil, tapi darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu tetap barasal dariku. Vigil Focalor mungkin sudah mati, tapi tubuhnya hidup kembali meskipun dengan jiwa yang berbeda. Aku melihat hal itu sebagai kelahiran anak keduaku, jadi aku adalah ayahmu. Sudah kewajiban seorang ayah untuk melindungi keluarganya, anaknya. Kau setuju 'kan, Vi... Siapa namamu?"

Sejenak bocah yang sedari tadi mendengarkan penjelasan pemimpin Klan Iblis Focalor itu melebarkan matanya, lantas mengulas senyum tulus saat pria yang bersikeras tetap ingin menjadi ayahnya menanyakan namanya. "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

Focalor merupakan salah satu klan iblis dari 72 pillar yang menempati 'Underworld'. Layaknya Klan Iblis lainnya, Focalor memiliki keistimewaan dalam pengunaan sihir yaitu pengendalian angin dan air. Sedangkan anggotanya bisa dikenali dengan ciri khas rambutnya, karena kebanyakan dari mereka berambut ungu. Tapi yang lebih mencolok adalah sayap mereka, memiliki ciri khas tersendiri layaknya Klan Phenex. Selain memiliki sayap menyerupai kalelawar seperti kebanyakaln iblis lainnya, mereka juga dianugrahi sayap kecil berbulu hitam di sisi luar kedua lengan tangan serta betis. Sayap berbulu hitam itu sering digunakan untuk mempermudah pengendalian angin di sekitar tubuh anggota Klan Focalor saat bertarung, terkadang bulu itu sendiri juga digunakan untuk melancarkan serangan bahkan menjadi sirip saat berenang maupun menyelam di perairan. Untuk kedudukan, Klan Focalor menempati 'Rank Marquis' layaknya Klan Phenex.

"Naruto... Naruto Focalor, nama yang sesuai untuk seorang iblis dari klan penguasa sihir angin dan air." Sekali lagi, iblis paruh baya itu mengulas senyum. Tapi kali ini senyumnya terlihat begitu tulus, walaupun kulit wajahnya tampak sangat pucat karena banyaknya darah yang keluar melalui lubang menganga di perutnya. "Yah... Naruto Focalor, putra sekaligus penerus Pernadius Focalor."

Pernadius Focalor merupakan pemimpin Klan Iblis Focalor Ke-3. Kepemimpinannya di mulai saat ayah dan kakeknya gugur di perang besar antara Tiga Fraksi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia memimpin klannya dengan bantuan Ignatius Focalor, selaku adiknya yang menjabat sebagai penasehat pribadi.

"Hem..." Naruto mengulas senyum tulus sambil menganguk pelan. Sekalipun dia belum mengenal lama Pernadius, dirinya bisa menerima penjelasan pria itu. Dia sudah melihat pandangan penuh kasih dan cinta yang ditujukan padanya saat melakukan tatap mata dengan Pernadius, hal itu mengingatkannya dengan pandangan ayahnya sendiri, Namikaze Minato.

"Ibumu..." Pernadius terdiam sejenak saat mengingat iblis yang pernah mengandung anaknya. "Tch... aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran wanita Lucifuge itu. Meskipun aku playboy, tapi aku tidak akan pernah menelantarkan keluargaku, terlebih anakku sendiri. Tapi mungkin ini semua adalah kesalahanku sehingga kau mengalami penderitaan di tangan Rizevim, bahkan diabaikan oleh ibumu sendiri Vigil... kau juga Naruto."

Pernadius Focalor adalah iblis berambut ungu panjang yang tergerai hingga punggungnya. Matanya berwarna kuning, dengan wajah yang begitu tampan, sehingga banyak iblis wanita yang tertarik padanya. Dia memiliki banyak pacar dan meniduri banyak iblis wanita maupun manusia yang jumlahnya sudah tidak lagi dia ingat. Akan tetapi Pernadius sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan ikatan pernikahan, sehingga sampai sekarang dirinya masih melajang. Meskipun begitu, tidak pernah ada satupun dari banyaknya wanita baik iblis maupun manusia yang ditidurinya hamil, karena dia selalu memastikannya saat berhubungan intim. Namun sihir sterilisasi Pernadius digagalkan oleh Rizevim Lucifer saat dirinya berhubungan dengan salah satu pelayan temannya itu.

Rizevim berkehendak mendapatkan dukungan kekuatan Pernadius dalam perang sipil yang akan terjadi saat itu, tapi karena dirinya menolak sepertinya temannya itu memilih untuk mendapatkan dukungan Focalor yang dapat dikendalikan. Kesempatan datang saat Pernadius berhubungan dengan Lucifuge, salah satu pelayan Kediaman Lucifer. Saat itulah awal terlahirnya tubuh Naruto, atau dulunya lebih dikenal dengan nama Vigil Focalor.

"Tidak, itu bukan kesalahanmu. I... Lucifuge lebih memilih kesetiaannya sebagai pelayan Lucifer daripada anaknya sendiri. Aku justru bersyukur kau adalah ayahku, meskipun playboy... tapi kau mau mengakui dan bertanggung jawab terhadap anakmu." Tukas Naruto dengan tulus.

"Begitu ya?" Sesaat Pernadius memandang Naruto dengan jeli untuk mengklarifikasi kebenaran dari perkataan anaknya. Setelah yakin apa yang didengarnya merupakan kebenaran, dia mengulas senyum lembut. "Aku bersyukur kau dan Vigil adalah anakku. Aku titipkan kelangsungan Klan Focalor padamu, Naruto." Dia mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam erat 'Tombak Focalor' pada Naruto.

"Hem..." Naruto menerima tombak bercabang tiga yang ujungnya menyerupai pedang dengan keseluruhan senjata berwarna perak pemberian Pernadius.

"Aku berharap bisa bertemu saudarumu... Vi..." Tubuh Pernadius kini hancur menjadi debu tanpa bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dalam sunyi memandang kematian Pernadius, ayah angkat sekaligus ayah kandungnya di dunia yang dia tempati sekarang.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangnya kelangit yang dipenuhi gemerlipnya cahaya bintang, sambil mengingat semua kenangan kehidupannya sebelumnya. Dia adalah pahlawan Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-4, tapi tidak bisa merayakan kemenangan bersama teman dan gurunya. Pasalnya setelah dirinya dan Sasuke berhasil menghentikan Mugen Tsukuyomi serta membebaskan para Bijuu, Naruto dipaksa meninggalkan Negeri Elemental karena jiwanya dipanggil oleh penghuni Kediaman Lucifer menggunkan Sihir Terlarang dengan medium tubuh yang dia diami sekarang.

Awalnya Naruto dikuasai oleh kebingungan, sampai jiwanya menyatu dan stabil mendiami tubuh Vigil Focalor. Lantas berbagai ingatan berputar di otaknya sehingga membantu dirinya untuk memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu.

Vigil Focalor atau lebih dikenal dengan Vigil Lucifuge saat berada di Kediaman Lucifer, memiliki tubuh yang lemah tapi dikaruniai kapasitas sihir yang besar. Sehingga membuat dirinya dianggap lemah oleh Rizevim, lantas dijadikan sebagai bahan percobaan untuk meningkatkan kualitas prajuritnya di Perang Sipil Underworld saat itu. Ibunya, yang notabene-nya adalah Lucifuge justru mengabaikannya dan menyampaikan bahwa itu merupakan kewajibannya sebagai pelayan Kediaman Lucifer.

Sebelum jiwa Naruto dipanggil, tubuhnya sudah pernah diinjeksi dengan berbagai macam serum maupun DNA baru. Melewati pelatihan berat meskipun tubuhnya lemah, bahkan berkali-kali mendapatkan siksaan karena menemtang perintah ataupun tidak bisa mencapai ekspektasi Rizevim.

Mulai dari milik Klan Phenex, berharap mendapatkan senjata dengan tubuh yang dapat beregenerasi cepat.

Hasilnya, gagal!

Selanjutnya Nekoshou, berharap mendapatkan senjata dengan kemampuan menggunakan chakra maupun senjutsu.

Hasilnya, masih gagal!

Lantas Naga, berharap mendapatkan senjata dengan kekuatan fisik yang layaknya baja.

Hasilnya, juga gagal!

Eksperimen menggunakan DNA naga justru membunuh Vigil, karena tubuh dan jiwanya tidak lagi sanggup menerima eksperimen maupun pelatihan keras dari Rizevim. Pada akhirnya, tubuh Vigil dijadikan sebagai percobaan untuk memanggil jiwa pejuang [warrior] dari dimensi [dunia] lain menggunakan Sihir Terlarang.

Menurut ingatan Vigil, Rizevim sudah berkali-kali menggunakan sihir itu, tapi semuanya gagal dan membunuh korban. Naruto tidak tahu penyebab keberhasilan Rizevim memanggil jiwanya, tapi saat pertama kali dia membuka matanya, hampir keseluruhan tubuhnya telah menjadi angin. Setelah itu, Naruto lah yang menerima kekerasan Rizevim meskipun dia tetap menyembunyikan identitas dirinya. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, pasalnya dirinya masih belum terbiasa dengan sihir maupun dunia barunya serta kekuatan Rizevim. Sampai kedatangan Pernadius, datang untuk membebaskan dirinya meskipun harus menghadapai Rizevim yang memiliki kekuatan lebih besar dibandingkan Pemimpin Klan Focalor itu.

"Nah, sekarang lebih baik aku segera berkelana mencari Kedai Ramen." Naruto beranjak berdiri, dirinya kini bisa merasakan kebebasan setelah selama dua tahun berada dalam kekangan Rizevim. "Berapa mangkok ramen yang bisa aku makan sekarang ya?" Lanjutnya sambil mengulas senyuman kecut.

* * *

 **Cerita Berakhir**

* * *

Nama : Naruto Focalor

Rambut : Perak

Mata : Biru Es

Usia : 7 Tahun

Ras : Iblis Berdarah Murni [Sebelumnya], Iblis Berdarah Campuran [?] [Sekarang]

Keluarga : Pernadius Focalor [Ayah], [?] Lucifuge [Ibu], Ignatius Focalor [Paman]

Rank : Iblis Tingkat Tinggi

Sihir : Angin, Air, [?], [?], [?]

Senjata : Tombak Focalor [Javelin : Tombak/lembing cabang tiga dengan ujung menyerupai pedang berwarna perak]

Sacred Gear : Masrur The Winged Red Lion/The True Red Emperor

* * *

 _ **Silahkan reviews!**_

 _ **Frozen Clouds.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN :** Chapter ini saya potong menjadi dua. Awalnya chapter ini sampai 'kepergian Naruto meninggalkan Kyoto karena suatu masalah', tapi kelanjutannya terhapus gara-gara laptop mati akibat kehabisan daya. Sedihnya belum disimpan... [hiks... lupa aktifkan mode penyimpanan otomatis], jadi kelanjutannya dilanjutkan di lain waktu.

* * *

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau Highschool DxD!

 **Iblis Berjiwa Ninja – Gadis Pedofil**

* * *

Tiga tahun. Tiga tahun sudah Naruto berkelana menapaki Dunia Manusia sejak kematian ayahnya, Pernadius Focalor. Saat ini dirinya tinggal di pinggiran Kyoto, dia menetap di kawasan kekuasaan Youkai dengan harapan untuk menghilangkan jejak perjalanannya agar tidak bisa di lacak oleh Rizevim maupun pengikutnya. Naruto juga mengabaikan panggilan pamannya agar datang ke Underworld karena tidak ingin Klan Focalor menjadi sasaran Rizevim di peperangan yang saat ini tengah memanas antara fraksi Maou Lama dan Generasi Baru di Underworld.

Naruto sadar bahwa dirinya saat ini belum cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan Rizevim, sehingga memaksa dirinya meninggalkan dan memutus hubungan dengan keluarga Fokalor untuk sementara waktu. Jika dirinya belum cukup kuat untuk melindungi keluarganya, setidaknya dia tidak menambah beban serta bahaya yang ditanggung mereka. Pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Igantius dua tahun lalu, Naruto hanya meminta informasi tentang sihir keluarga, dunia supernatural, dan juga rujukan lain yang dapat mendukung latihan serta hidupnya di Dunia Manusia.

Perang!

Lagi-lagi perang. Naruto tidak habis pikir, kenapa perjalanan hidupnya selalu di kelilingi oleh peperangan. Negeri Elemental saat ini mungkin tengah memasuki masa damai, tapi hal itu terwujud setelah melewati perang besar, dan bukan hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali.

Dunia yang di tempatinya sekarang, juga diwarnai dengan peperangan. Setelah melewati peperangan dengan Fraksi Besar lainnya, Ras Iblis saat ini justru berada dalam Perang Sipil. Satu sisi ingin menaklukkan fraksi lainnya agar tidak ada lagi yang mengusik kedamaian serta kedudukan Ras Iblis, sedangkan sisi lainnya tidak ingin lagi berperang melawan fraksi lain karena merasa cukup banyak kehilangan rekan dan keluarga mereka, tapi pada akhirnya juga memutuskan untuk berperang meskipun yang diperangi adalah ras-nya sendiri.

Huh, sungguh ironis. Tidak ingin berperang melawan fraksi lain karena sudah cukup tersiksa merasakan dampaknya, tapi kini justru dengan semangatnya berperang melawan ras-nya sendiri.

Naruto tidak tahu lagi pihak mana yang benar, tapi dia tahu kedua pihak akan banyak kehilangan. Dari pengalamannya di Negeri Elemental, dia tahu bahwa perang sama sekali tidak menghasilkan apapun. Justru menyisakan kepedihan akan kehilangan, penyesalan akan banyaknya darah yang ditumpahkan, jeritan mimpi buruk sebagai kenangan, bahkan evolusi era baru yang belum tentu lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Iblis yang dikatakan sebagai makhluk tercela wajar jika berada dalam medan peperangan, tapi kenapa mereka juga merasakan penderitaan setelahnya?

Malaikat Jatuh dikatakan sebagai makhluk yang telah ternoda, wajar jika bergabung dalam perang antar makhluk ciptaan-Nya, tapi kenapa mereka menitikan air mata setelah melihat hasil tindakannya?

Malaikat yang dikatakan sebagai makhluk bijaksana kenapa juga terlihat dalam perang besar, apa mereka tidak menodai ajaran yang selama ini mereka terima dari penciptanya?

Bahkan Tuh... ugh, 'Dia' juga ikut andil dalam perang besar yang dikobarkan oleh ciptaan-Nya.

Naruto tidak tahu lagi apakah ada sisi baik dalam peperangan layaknya yang dilontarkan orang-orang terdahulu. Hal itulah alasan lain yang membuat dirinya bersikeras meninggalkan dan menjauhi Underworld saat ini.

Kyoto, wilayah yang ditempati Naruto saat ini juga tidak jauh berbeda. Dunia Manusia, atau lebih tepatnya Jepang tengah berada dalam panasnya peperangan. Pemberontakan terhadap Keshogunan Tokugawa terjadi di mana-mana, bahkan Kyoto juga tidak terkecuali.

Jika lima tahun lalu seseorang meminta bantuan Naruto untuk menghentikan peperangan, maka dengan senang hati dia akan mengulurkan tangan. Tapi sekarang, dia tidak peduli dan akan mengabaikannya. Dia telah membuka matanya lebih lebar, dan dunia telah mengajari dirinya. Semua makhluk tidak akan pernah berdamai sebelum keseluruhannya saling memahami, dan mereka tidak akan pernah saling memahami sebelum merasakan hal yang sama, penderitaan. Penderitaan tersebar secara merata saat terjadi peperangan, dan melalui hal itu mereka semua akan mencapai perdamaian. Hal itu tercapai di Negeri Elemental, meskipun perdamaian yang dihantarkan tidaklah eternal.

Jadi untuk apa mengejarnya? Hal itu bagaikan seorang manusia yang bermimpi menjadi Tuhan. Eh... bahkan Tuhan yang dikenal Naruto tidak mampu mendamaikan ciptaan-Nya, justru ikut gugur dalam perang yang mereka kobarkan.

Lantas apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Menjalani hidup sesuai keinginannya, dan berharap tidak menyisakan penyesalan. Melindungi orang-orang berharganya dengan sepenuh jiwa. Jika dengan perdamaian bisa melindungi mereka, maka Naruto akan membawakannya. Tapi bila peperangan yang muncul akibat tindakannya dalam melindungi mereka, maka dia... akan memikirkannya setelah orang-orang berharganya terselamatkan.

Toh, dia kini terlepas dari julukan sebagai Anak Dalam Ramalan seperti saat masih di Negeri Elemental. Dia kini bisa menikmati hidupnya dengan bebas, tanpa terikat oleh ramanalan, misi, atasan, maupun kekengan atas statusnya sebagai Jinchuriki seperti dulu.

Krek

"Keluarlah!" Tukas Naruto setelah mendengar suara ranting kayu yang patah. Dia tahu bahwa sedari tadi seseorang mengamati tindakannya, tapi mengabaikannya karena sama sekali tidak menunjukkan aura membunuh.

"Hehehe~ hebat juga kau. Meskipun kau baru menyadari kehadiranku setelah aku memberitahukan keberadaanku padamu, kan?" Suara feminim menjawab Naruto dari balik batang pohon yang besar. Beberapa saat kemudian pemilik suara menampakkan dirinya, seorang gadis remaja berparas cantik melangkah mendekati Naruto. Rambut pirangnya tergerai hingga pinggul, dan iris emas matanya menatap jeli bocah laki-laki di depannya. Tubuh rampingnya dengan tinggi 160 cm terbalut oleh pekaian miko berwarna merah dan putih. Sedangkan kakinya terbalut oleh kaos kaki putih, terus melangkah mendekati Naruto mengunakan sepasang sandal okobo.

" _Cantik. Kalau bukan karena telinga dan ekornya yang mengibas di belakangnya, aku akan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah manusia tercantik."_ Naruto bergegas mengelengkan kepalanya saat menyadari pikirannya berjalan mengagumi fisik gadis youkai di depannya tanpa kendali. "Apa kau mengatakan sesauatu?" Tutur Naruto yang kini mengarahkan pandangannya ke daging rusa panggangnya, tentu saja sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Ka-kau... tidak sopan sekali terhadap seorang gadis!" Bentak gadis pirang bertelinga rubah tadi.

"Hem? Aku terkejut. Gadis berkosplay seekor rubah membicarakan sopan santun. Belum lagi ekornya melambai seakan menggoda seorang bocah di depannya, apa kau pedofil?" Naruto kini melipat kedua lengannya seakan tengah melindungi tubuhnya.

" _Kosplay? Ekor?"_ Batin gadis pirang tadi. Saat dirinya melirik kebelakang, matanya melebar menyadari bahwa dia tidak berada dalam tranformasi manusianya, melainkan hibrid. Dia segera menyembunyikan bagian rubahnya menggunakan sihir tranformasi, dan kembali memasang ekpresi tenang. "Ehm... A-aku tidak tau apa yang kau bicarakan." Tuturnya sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipi putihnya. "Aku tidak memiliki ekor!"

Naruto memandang datar gadis pirang di depannya. "Jika berbohong setidaknya lakukanlah dengan baik. Kalau ketahuan, berikan alasan yang masuk akal."

"Kau menuduhku berbohong?" Bentak sang gadis.

"Menurutmu?"

"A-aku tidak berbohong."

"Oh..."

KRUK

KRUK

Wajah gadis pirang tadi kini terlihat bagitu merah, pasalnya perutnya yang lapar berteriak begitu keras. "HAHAHA... Perutmu bahkan tidak setuju denganmu."

"DIAM!" Bentak gadis tadi setelah tidak tahan menahan malu. Bukan hanya dipermalukan oleh seorang bocah, tapi perutnya sendiri tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Ma... ma... Puffft... duduklah dulu..." Naruto menepuk bagian batang kayu di sebelahnya. "Tidak perlu malu. Aku akan membagi makananku. Puffft... HAHAHA." Dia kembali mengeluarkan tawa lepas.

"DI-DIAM KAU! Aku tidak butuh makanan..."

KRUK

KRUK

"HAHAHA..." Tawa Naruto kini bertambah keras.

Sedangkan gadis pirang tadi kini kembali bersembunyi di balik pohon besar tempat persembunyiannya sebelumnya, sambil berjongkok menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam dalam tangkupan telapak tangan dan kain hakama-nya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Jangan meringkuk seorang diri di situ." Tukas Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati tamu tidak diundannya, lantas menguluskan tangannya untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri. "Aku Naruto Fo... Uzumaki Naruto."

Hampir saja dia menyebutkan identitasnya sebagai keturunan iblis. Setelah jerih payahnya menghilangkan semua ciri fisiknya yang dikenali oleh Rizevim menggunakan teknik **'Shadow Mirror Shapeshift'** milik Negara Iblis [Demon Country]. Naruto mempelajari teknik itu setelah berhasil menyelamatkan Shion, dan ingin mengembangkannya untuk dipadukan dengan teknik **'Oeroke'** serta **'Kage Bunshin'**. Tentu saja, itu semua sebagai bahan untuk menjahili Ero-sennin. Tapi sayang, belum sempat dia menyelesaikannya Ero-sennin sudah meninggal.

"Aku, Yasaka." Tukas Yasaka sambill menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

"Yasaka. Nama yang bagus untuk gadis secantik dirimu." Tanpa sadar Naruto menggumamkan hal itu dengan keras. Dia lantas memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan penuh kritik Yasaka, kedua pipinya kini dihiasi semburat merah.

"Fufufu~ terimakasih." Yasaka terkikik melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah. "Aku tersanjung. Meskipun yang mengatakannya seorang bocah."

"Hei, bocah itu biasanya memuji sesuai dengan apa yang dilihatnya." Protes Naruto.

"Kecuali bocah seperti dirimu."

"Ya, karena aku bukan bocah." Sangkal Naruto sambil melangkah mendekati tempatnya memanggang daging rusa.

"Hem, masih bocah saja seperti ini. Bagaima besarnya nanti ya?" Naruto nyaris terjungkal mendengar komentar Yasaka.

Hal mengejutkan lainnya dalam hidup Naruto terjadi satu tahun lalu, atau dua tahun setelah keberhasilannya melarikan diri dari kekangan Rizevim. Ternyata percobaan Iblis Tua keturunan Lucifer itu tidak gagal, hanya membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Mungkin juga setelah mengalami mati suri layaknya **'Curse Mark'** milik Sasuke dulu. Saat itu tubuhnya tiba-tiba demam tinggi, dan hal itu terjadi selama 10 hari. Beruntung teman satu-satunya di kota Kyoto datang saat itu, sehingga ada seseorang yang membantu kebutuhannya.

Ketika tubuhnya kembali sehat, Naruto bisa merasakan aliran chakra dalam tubuhnya seperti dulu lagi. Naruto benar-benar bahagia, karena setidaknya kenangan masa lalunya masih ada yang mendampingi perjalanan hidupnya. Berkat kembalinya chakra itu, Naruto bisa menggunakan teknik **'Shadow Mirror Shapeshift'**. Setelah diingat-ingat, semua percobaan Rizevim justru menguntungkan Naruto. Tentu saja, selain latihan dan penyiksaan yang dialaminya selama berada di Kediaman Lucifer.

Naruto kini memiliki rambut berwarna merah seperti ibunya [Uzumaki Kushina] yang dia idam-idamkan. Pupilnya berwarna emas/kuning untuk mengenang ayahnya, Pernadius Focalor, dengan iris berwarna hitam. Kulitnya tetap putih seperti milik Pernadius maupun Kushina. Tidak lupa tiga garis hitam menghiasi setiap sisi pipinya [whiskers] untuk mengenang dirinya maupun Kurama. Saat ini tidak ada lagi ciri fisiknya yang dapat dikenali sebagai anak percobaan Rizevim, atau mungkin yang mengaitkan Naruto dengan ibunya maupun iblis keturunan Lucifuge lainnya.

"Hei... kenapa gadis sepertimu bisa berada di hutan, apa lagi malam hari seperti ini?" Naruto melirik Yasaka sambil menggigit daging rusa panggangnya yang sudah matang.

"Hem... kau sendiri..."

"Rumahku 10 meter di belakangku." Potong Naruto sambil menunjuk kebelakangnya.

Setelah menyadari kebenaran dari perkataan bocah berambut tomat di dekatnya, Yasaka terlihat ragu memberikan penjelasan. Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan kepada manusia bahwa dirinya seorang yokai yang kesasar setelah melarikan diri dari rumah untuk melihat Dunia Manusia. Dia yang notabene-nya seorang Kyuubi, kesasar di wilayah youkai dan tidak bisa kembali menemukan jalan pulangnya lagi kerumah? Jangan bercanda! Mau ditaruh di mana wajahnya?

Tapi memang tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hal itu terjadi. Ini merupakan kali pertamanya keluar dari 'Inner Kyoto'. Yasaka sebenarnya dilarang keras untuk pergi melihat Dunia Manusia, selain karena dirinya merupakan calon penerus pemimpin Youkai di Kyoto, pihak tetua juga tidak ingin dirinya berada dalam bahaya peperangan yang tengah memanas di Jepang. Apa lagi jika sampai diculik oleh kelompok lain dari dunia supernatural setelah mengenali bahwa dirinya merupakan Rubah [Kitsune] yang memiliki sembilan ekor.

"Jadi?" Yasaka tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar suara Naruto.

"A-aku sedang berpetualang." Jawab Yasaka dengan singkat. Dia lantas memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan penuh kritisi Naruto sambil mempercepat tempo makannya.

"Oh... dalam rangka apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengulas seringai tipis. "Apa mungkin dalam rangka mencari jalan pulang?"

"Uhuk..." Yasaka sempat tersedak mendengar perkataan Naruto. "A-pa yang kau bicarakan? Aku sedang berpetualang mencari harta karun."

"Di tengah panasnya peperangan? Saat ini Kyoto maupun daerah lain yang berada dibawah kekuasaan Keshogunan Tokugawa sedang tidak aman, pertikaian di mana-mana, prajurit saling membunuh, penguasa bermain politik, entah mau dibawa kemana nasib negeri ini oleh mereka." Tutur Naruto sambil menengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit malam.

Sedangkan Yasaka hanya bisa menatap anek bocah berambut merah itu. "Berapa umurmu, Naruto?"

"Eh? 10 tahun." Wajah Naruto menampakkan raut kebingungan. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakannya?" Lantas dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "Ehhh... Aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita tua!"

TWICH

"ASAL KAU TAHU, UMURKU BARU 16 TAHUN!" Bentak Yasaka penuh amarah. _"_ _Beraninya bocah berkepala tomat ini menganggap diriku sebagai wanita tua. Apa dia tidak menyadari bahwa wajahku masih begitu cantik dan imut?"_ Batinnya sambil cemberut.

"Maa... kau tidak perlu berteriak, pendengaranku masih normal." Protes Naruto dengan wajah lesu, tidak lupa dia juga menggunakan jari kelingkingnya untuk mengorek telinganya.

"Huh~" Yasaka terlihat semakin cemberut melihat tanggapan Naruto.

"Tapi tetap saja kau hanya mempermasalahkan umurmu, dan tidak menyangkal kalau kau tertarik padaku." Lanjut Naruto.

"A-APA?" Gadis youkai itu kini melebarkan matanya. "Te-tentu saja tidak! Mana ada orang yang tertarik dengan bocah tidak memiliki sopan santun sepertimu?"

"Jadi benar, kau lebih tertarik dengan bocah?" Naruto berlahan menjauh dari Yasaka sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari terkaman gadis pirang tadi.

"AHHH..." Teriak Yasaka yang kini frustasi meladeni Naruto. "Kenapa aku bisa sempat berpikir kalau bocah ini terlihat lebih dewasa? Dia hanya bocah gila yang terkadang memiliki kewarasan!" Tanpa sadar gadis itu menggerutu dengan keras.

"Hei, tarik kembali kata-katamu! Aku hanya seseorang yang menikmati masa mudanya."

"Huh? Aku seperti mendengar sesuatu." Tukas Yasaka dengan nada polos, dan mengabaikan keberadaan Naruto. "Apa hanya imajinasiku?"

"HEI!"

"Hiii~ atau mungkin hantu?"

"YASAKA!" Naruto segera berlari memeluk erat Yasaka, sambil mengubur kepalanya dalam-dalam di perut Gadis Rubah tadi. Tubuhnya kini gemetaran, bahkan seluruh seluruh tubuhnya merinding.

"Na-naruto?" Ucap Yasaka dengan terbata. Kedua sisi pipinya kini terhiasi semburat merah meskipun wajahnya menunjukkan raut kebingungan. "Jangan bilang kau takut dengan hantu?"

"DI-DIAM!" Bentak Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Yasaka. Mata emas/kuning-nya dengan seksama mengamati sekelilingnya, dan mengabaikan wajahnya yang terlihat begitu pucat. "Ehm... aku hanya mencoba melindungimu, karena aku baru saja merasakan kehadiran asing di sekitar kita." Jelasnya dengan singkat.

"Oh~ Jadi, bukan karena hantu?"

"Te-tentu saja bukan! Memangnya kau pikir aku ini laki-laki seperti apa?"

"Bocah sok dewasa yang takut dengan hantu? Fufufu~" Yasaka terkikik melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Sudah aku bilang kal..." Naruto tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya saat melihat wajah penuh ketakutan Yasaka. "Yasaka?"

Diam.

Yasaka hanya terdiam sambil menunjunjuk bagian belakang Naruto.

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran membasahi wajah Naruto yang kini kembali memucat. "He-hei... jangan bercanda Yasaka! Kau tidak akan bilang kalau di belakangku..." Wajahnya bertambah pucat saat melihat Yasaka mengangguk pelan. "...seperti anime?" Sekali lagi Yasaka mengangguk pelan. Kini tubuh Naruto menegang, lantas bergetar begitu hebat.

"Pffft... HAHAHA~" Yasaka kini tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah melihat ekpresi wajah Naruto.

"KA-KAU..." Wajah Naruto terlihat serupa dengan rambutnya, merah.

Tapi Yasaka mengabaikan teriakan Naruto. Dia sekarang terduduk di tanah sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat tertawa lepas dalam waktu lama.

"DIAM KAU, GADIS PEDOFIL!" Bentak Naruto.

Yasaka langsung menghentikan tawanya begitu mendengar celaan Naruto "Apa yang kau katakan, Bocah Penakut?" Dia menatap tajam bocah berkepala tomat tadi.

"Huh? Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Gadis Pedofil."

"Beraninya kau menghinaku, Kepala Tomat!"

"Aku tidak tau maksudmu, Gadis Berbulu Lebat."

"Bocah!"

"Nenek Tua!"

"Cebol!"

Keduanya terus beradu mulut sampai menjelang fajar. Tanpa mereka sadari, kecanggungan yang sebelumnya ada di antara keduanya menghilang. Tergantikan oleh rasa marah, bingung, frustasi dan berakhir dengan senang. Keduanya saling mengisi kesepian dalam hati masing-masing.

Naruto yang selama ini selalu dihantui oleh bayang-bayang orang dari masa lalunya. Kesedihan karena terpisah dari orang orang berharganya, maupun amarah karena dipaksa datang di dunia baru berangsur terkikis. Interaksinya dengan Yasaka menyadarkan bocah itu mengenai adanya kesempatan kedua untuk menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain meskipun tidak lagi bisa bertemu dengan teman lamanya. Dia memang memiliki keluarga, tapi anggota Klan Focalor tidaklah dekat dengan dirinya. Dia memang sudah menganggap Klan Focalor sebagai orang-orang berharganya, tapi hanya sebatas permintaan Pernadius. Lain halnya dengan gadis cantik yang saat ini berdebat dengannya, karena berkat gadis itu dirinya bisa lagi merasakan bahagia, dan mengulas kembali senyum indahnya.

Sedangkan Yasaka sendiri juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dia yang sebelumnya selalu kesepian karena terkurung dalam kediaman klan-nya, kini bisa merasakan kebebasan. Berinteraksi dengan orang tanpa membedakan statusnya sebagai calon penerus kepemimpinan Youkai Kyoto, berdebat mengenai hal konyol, tertawa lepas sesuka hati, bahkan menikmati masakan dengan rasa baru.

Setelah menghentikan perdebatan konyol tanpa ada pemenang, Naruto dengan 'berat hati' menyarankan pada Yasaka untuk istirahat di rumahnya. Dia berjanji akan mengantarkan Gadis Rubah itu menuju rumahnya di siang hari. Namun masalah baru muncul kembali karena Naruto hanya memiliki satu tempat tidur. Sehingga perdebatan kembali terjadi, memperebutkan tempat tidur masing-masing. Hingga keduanya tertidur bersebelahan akibat kantuk yang tidak tertahankan.

Tanpa sadar keduanya bisa mengulas senyum tulus. _"_ _Terimakasih!"_ Batin mereka bersamaan sebelum memasuki alam mimpi.

* * *

"Hufff~" Naruto terlihat mendesah. Tubuhnya terasa lemas karena gadis yang diantarkan pulang sebelumnya tidak ingin langsung kembali. Melainkan meminta dirinya menemani gadis rubah itu untuk berkeliling Kyoto, bahkan memintanya menemani gadis itu berbelanja.

Sekembalinya mengantarkan Yasaka, Naruto menyempatkan diri berbelanja kebutuhan makan. Namun sebelum dirinya meninggalkan pasar, dia terhenti saat melihat wajah seseorang yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

Seorang anak laki-laki berumur 7 tahun. Memiliki rambut hitam kelam, dengan mata biru penuh kesedihan. Anak itu mengenakan hakama abu-abu dengan bawahan berwarna hitam, tangan mungilnya tampak menggenggam erat kantong tempat hasil belanjaannya.

"Hei, Sojiro!" Teriak Naruto mencoba menarik perhatian anak laki-laki tadi.

Sojiro terlihat terkejut setelah melihat kehadiran Naruto, tapi dengan cepat menghapusnya dengan mengulas senyuman hambar. "Naruto-nii."

Naruto juga segera membalas senyuman Sojiro, meskipun matanya menunjukkan kesedihan. Senyuman di wajah Sojiro mengingatkan Naruto dengan senyuman milik Sai, sebuah senyuman palsu dan tanpa arti. Dia memahami jika Sai memiliki senyuman seperti itu, karena teman lamanya itu sebelumnya tidak pernah bersosialisasi dengan kehidupan masyarakat biasa. Tapi lain halnya dengan Sojiro, senyuman yang menghiasi wajah teman Naruto itu merupakan hasil paksaan setelah lama melayani keluarganya layaknya budak.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Kenapa kemarin tidak datang untuk latihan?" Wajah Naruto menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Pasalnya Sojiro melewatkan latihan bersama dirinya, hal itu biasanya hanya terjadi jika temannya itu sedang sakit atau memiliki perkerjaan tambahan yang diberikan oleh keluarganya.

"Hem..." Sojiro mengangguk pelan. "Aku hanya... merawat seseorang yang terluka parah. Aku menemukannya kemarin di dalam gudang penyimpanan barang milik keluarga."

"Benarkah?" Naruto kini menaikkan alisnya sebelah, mendengar kejadian tidak wajar yang diutarakan Sojiro. "Apa kau mengenalinya? Mungkin salah satu anggota pemberontak, karena kalau polisikan tidak perlu bersembunyi seperti itu."

"Mungkin."

"Tapi kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Hem..."

"Jika ada sesuatau yang kau butuhkan, kau tahu di mana rumahku."

"Hem..."

"Besok, kau akan datang lagi kan untuk latihan?"

"Aku... aku tidak tahu."

"Huh?"

"Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang dikatakan orang itu kemarin."

"Orang itu?"

"Orang yang aku temukan."

"Oh..." Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Memangnya apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu setelah memutuskannya."

"Hem..."

"Itu tidak bisa dibantah!" Sojiro memotong apa yang ingin dikatakan Naruto, sehingga membuat bocah berambut merah itu menutup kembali mulutnya yang masih terbuka tanpa sepatah kata.

Naruto menemani Sojiro berbelanja dalam diam. Dia sebenarnya masih penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Sojiro, tapi memilih untuk diam karena tahu kalau bocah yang lebih muda darinya itu tidak akan bicara setelah memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahukan masalah itu padanya.

"Kemarin aku juga bertemu seseorang. Gadis lebih tepatnya..." Naruto kini yang bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan Yasaka pada Sojiro. Dan tanpa disadari Naruto, Sojiro sesekali mengulas senyum tipis saat mendengar interaksi Naruto dengan Yasaka.

Naruto bertemu dengan Sojiro dua tahun yang lalu, di hari ketiganya berada di Kyoto. Saat itu Sojiro tengah dihajar oleh beberapa preman karena mempertahankan uang belanja yang berikan oleh keluarganya untuk membeli keperluan keseharian keluarga. Dan Naruto memutuskan untuk membantu setelah melihat bahwa Sojiro masih tersenyum setelah menerima pukulan-pukulan dari para preman. Senyuman palsu yang mengingatkannya pada senyumannya sendiri saat masih kecil, ah... atau mungkin lebih mengingatkan dengan senyuman yang menjengkelkan milik temannya, Sai.

Setelah kejadian itu keduanya mulai berteman. Bahkan Naruto bersedia mengajari Sojiro Teknik Berpedang [Kenjutsu] sekedar untuk mempertahankan diri, meskipun pengetahuannya mengenai hal itu masih minim, namun bukan berarti dirinya sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Selama petualangannya bersama Ero-sennin, kenjutsu merupakan salah satu yang diajarkan oleh gurunya itu.

"Baiklah, aku menunggu ceritamu setelah kau memutuskannya." Tukas Naruto setelah menyadari sudah waktunya untuk berpisah dengan Sojiro.

Sojiro, memiliki nama lengkap Seta Sojiro. Dia sebenarnya merupakan anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya dengan seorang pelacur, namun harus hidup sengsara karena dititipkan pada keluarga saudara ayahnya. Kesehariannya dia direndahkan dan dianiaya oleh keluarganya karena dianggap hina sebab lahir dari rahim seorang pelacur. Hal itulah yang memaksa dirinya untuk menutupi kesedihan dan kesengsaraannya dengan senyum palsu. Jika menangis dia akan dihina lebih jauh, jika mengeluh dia dihajar lebih parah, dan jika melawan dia tidak tahu harus hidup di mana lagi karena merekalah satu-satunya keluarga yang masih dimiliki.

"Hem..." Sojiro mengangguk pelan, lantas beranjak meninggalkan Naruto.

* * *

 **Cerita Berakhir**

* * *

 **Shadow Mirror Shapeshift** – Teknik Tranformasi Terlarang yang dimiliki oleh Demon Country secara turun termurun. Sekali melakukan transformasi, maka tidak akan bisa bertranformasi kembali [Termasuk dalam bentuk sebelumnya/diri sendiri]. Teknik ini pernah dipakai Taruho untuk menyelamatkan Shion, di film 'Prediksi Kematian Naruto'.

 **Seta Sōjirō** **–** Member 'Juppongatana' di anime Rurouni Kenshin dengan julukan 'Sojiro no Tenken'.

 **Pengetahuan kenjutsu Naruto** **–** terbukti dengan mudahnya dia menggunakan tanto milik Sai, bahkan menghentikan pergerakan pedang milik Karui dan Omoi.

* * *

 _ **Silahkan reviews!**_

 _ **Frozen Clouds.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau Highschool DxD!

 **Iblis Berjiwa Ninja – Delusi**

* * *

Kyubey merupakan pemimpin kelompok Yokai di Kyoto, atau lebih dikenal sebagai Empress bagi pengikutnya. Sudah hampir 400 tahun lebih sejak wanita cantik nan jelita itu memimpin kelompok Yokai yang menetap di kawasan Kyoto. Dia telah melalui berbagai sandungan dalam kepemimpinannya, bahkan harus memutuskan hal yang sampai saat ini masih menghantui wanita pemegang kursi kepemimpinan Yokai di Kyoto itu kala masa terpuruk ras-nya, memindahkan komunitas Yokai dari kehidupan manusia.

Semenjak kematian Emperor Kurama, selaku pemimpin sebelumnya sekaligus saudara laki-laki Kyubey, kehidupan para Yokai berubah drastis. Dulu ras tersebut menguasai daratan Jepang, lantas mereka hanya bisa berkumpul di Kyoto, dan kini justru dipaksa bersembunyi dalam 'Inner Kyoto'; dimensi yang dibangun dengan mereplika hamparan kawasan kota tersebut. Semua berawal dari keserakan pihak Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh, serta kalangan 'Sampah' Darah Campuran yang memberontak pada kemimpinan Emperor Kurama.

Kyubey sangat membenci mereka, terlebih lagi setelah mantan suaminya yang notabenenya juga dari kalangan darah campuran mencoba memanipulasi dirinya untuk merebut kursi kepimpinan yang saat ini dia duduki. Itulah sebabnya dia selalu melarang putri satu-satunya, Yasaka, keluar meninggalkan kediaman untuk menghindari kemungkinan berinteraksi dengan para 'sampah'. Kyubey dulunya merupakan wanita yang lembut, tapi semenjak kematian saudara dan penghianatan suaminya... kepribadian wanita rubah itu berubah 180 derajat.

Kyubey menaikkan alis emasnya saat melihat Tengu Karasu memasuki Ruang Pertemuan seorang diri, tanpa disertai dengan kehadiran Yasaka. "Kyubey-sama, aku mendengar dari Kouji bahwa anda mencari Yasaka-hime?" Dia melihat bawahannya yang baru saja angkat bicara dengan pandangan dingin

Kyubey memiliki tubuh langsing, urat yang padat dan kulit putih mulus. Rambut pirah/emas-nya tergerai hingga mata kaki dan di dekat bagian ujung dia ikat menggunakan pita sewarna dengan daun Sakura. Wajah cantiknya terhiasi oleh tiga pasang garis hitam [wiskers] meskipun telah lama menjalani hidup, serta iris mata berwarna merah dengan pupil vertikal hitam yang kelam. Tubuhnya yang menggoda terbalut oleh pakaian miko tipis berwarna putih dan emas dengan corak magatama.

Pada bagian belakang wanita itu terkibas sembilan ekor berbulu emas sebagai kebanggaaan. Sedangkan telinga rubahnya sesekali berkedut karena mulai kehilangan kesabaran menunggu kedatangan putrinya. Sudah seminggu dia tidak bertemu dengan Yasaka, sebab dirinya memiliki urusan dengan petinggi Yokai di Korea. Meskipun kedua kelompok tidak memiliki hubugan baik, tapi mereka tetap saling menjalin kontak demi menjaga kelangsungan hidup ras. Sama halnya dengan Yokai di Korea, Yokai di Kyoto juga bersembunyi dari komunitas manusia semenjak kematian kakak Kyubey sekaligus pemimpin Yokai sebelumnya, Emperor Kurama..

"Ya. Mana putriku sekarang? Kenapa kamu tidak bersamanya?" Tukas Kyubey sambil memainkan cawan kecil berisi sake yang berada di genggaman.

"Beliau mengurung diri di kamarnya semenjak dua hari yang lalu, Kyubey-sama. Yasaka-hime tidak pernah sekalipun keluar semenjak hari itu, dan menyampaikan bahwa dirinya tidak ingin diganggu. Tapi jika memang diperlukan, aku akan segera menyampaikan kehendak anda pada Yasaka-hime."

"Gadis itu!" Terlihat urat di pelipis wajah cantik Kyubey mulai menebal. "Kamu tidak perlu melakukannya. Saya akan menemuinya sendiri." Tambah wanita rubah berekor sembilan itu sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Baik, jika itu keinginan anda." Balas sang tengu.

"Oh~ bagaimana perkembangan putriku selama kepergianku?" Tanya Kyubey tanpa sekalipun melihat maupun melirik Tengu yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Yasaka-hime terlihat semakain rajin berlatih, bahkan terkadang beliau keluar sambil membawa buku dari perpustakaan untuk dipelajari. Hem~ jika diingat-ingat kembali... akhir-akhir ini beliau juga terlihat lebih ceria dari biasanya. Ya, sebelum beliau mengurung diri semenjak dua hari lalu."

Kyubey langsung menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar jawaban sang tengu. "Kamu yakin, Yasaka membaca buku?" Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Kyubey merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Wanita pemimpin Yokai itu merasakan adanya keganjilan yang sama sekali tidak dia sukai.

"Y-ya." Tengu terlihat nerfes saat menyadari tatapan tajam dan dingin dari iris merah milik pemimpinnya.

"Segera panggil bawahanmu yang terbaik! Saya ingin mereka berkumpul di depan kamar Yasaka. Saya merasa akan memerlukan mereka." Tukas Kyubey sebelum mempercepat langkah menuju kamar milik putrinya dan meninggalkan bawahan sekaligus penasehatnya seorang diri.

"Ba-baik." Balas sang tengu, dia lantas segera menjalankan perintah Empress-nya.

 _"Apa yang kamu rencanakan, Putriku?"_ Batin Kyubey yang merasakan firasat buruk. _"Hem~ gadis itu sekarang memasuki usia ke-16, apa mungkin..."_ Mata sang Empress langsung melebar. _"...Semoga saya salah menduga."_ Tapi harapannya sirna begitu mendapati kamar milik putrinya kosong, ruangan itu tampak gelap, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. " _Bagaimana gadis itu bisa menghilang, dan tidak ada yang mengetahui kemana perginya? Putriku mungkin memang sudah dewasa, tapi terkadang juga merepotkan layaknya anak-anak... Hem~ apa karena semasa kecil dia kuran_ _g bermain layaknya anak-anak pada umumnya? Entahlah._ _Semoga saja gadis itu tidak melakukan hal yang saya takutkan_ _._ _Sial... sepertinya hukuman yang saya berikan sebelumnya masih belum cukup baginya."_

* * *

 **-Rumah Naruto-**

Seorang bocah berambut merah tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitasnya, entah kenapa dia mengingat sesuatu yang terasa begitu penting untuk disampaikan. "Ini mungkin yang sering dikatakan orang, 'Biarkanlah seseorang menikmati masa mudanya, agar saat tua nanti tidak terobsesi untuk bermain dengan anak-anak'. Yasaka, jangan katakan kalau kau belum pernah..."

"Naru~ Diam! Cepat lakukan tugasmu, gerakkan pinggulmu!" Bentak Yasaka yang kini terbaring sambil melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggul Naruto. "DAN AKU BELUM TUAHHHHH~" Gadis rubah tadi hanya bisa melenguh sambil menggeliat begitu bocah yang diperintah menjalankan tugasnya, dan tangannya yang memiliki kuku panjang sesekali mencakar punggung sang bocah.

"AHH~" Jerit Naruto menahan rasa nyeri dari cakaran gadis di bawahnya, dia kemudian mengulas seringai tipis saat mendengar lenguhan dan desahan Yasaka. Dia lantas menggunakan tangannya untuk meremas salah satu ekor emas milik gadis rubah tadi, "Naru~ JangaAHHH~" Kemudian menariknya dengan paksa. Naruto tersenyum puas melihat tubuh Yasaka yang menegang lantas mengejang.

* * *

TWICH

Telinga rubah Kyubey terlihat terus berkedut, wanita itu kini tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya sambil memasang wajah geram. Sudah hampir lima jam dia mengutus bawahannya untuk mencari Yasaka, tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang kembali membawa berita memuaskan, nihil. Jika tim terakhir yang kembali tidak membawa berita baik, dia sudah siap untuk menghabisi mereka.

Putri satu-satunya saat ini tengah dalam masa kawin, jika tidak cepat ditemukan bisa saja Yasaka melakukan seks dengan 'sampah' di luar sana, atau lebih buruk lagi kalau sampai gadis itu berhubungan dengan manusia. Kyubey tidak akan pernah mengampuni siapapun yang berani menyentuh putrinya, jika itu Yokai berdarah murni maka dia harus mati karena melakukan tanpa seizinnya, jika seorang 'sampah' yang melakukannya maka dia harus mati karena mengotori putrinya, dan bila kelompok lain atau bahkan manusia yang melakukannya maka dia juga harus mati akibat kelancangan menyentuh putrinya.

Awalnya Kyubey berfikir kalau Yasaka mengurung diri di kamar untuk menghindari bahaya musim kawin seperti tahun lalu, tapi saat dirinya memasuki kamar putrinya itu dia hanya menemukan kamar kosong yang gelap. Saat itu juga bulu-bulu pemimpin Yokai itu berdiri, amarahnya meluap karena sadar pada musim kawin untuk pertama kali bagi seorang rubah kebanyakan penderitanya tidak bisa menahan diri, dengan tingkat fertilisasi yang tinggi. Jika Yasaka menghilang sejak dua hari lalu bersamaan ketika gadis itu mengurung diri, maka memperkuat dugaan Kyubey.

 _"Semoga putriku itu tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama dengan apa yang saya lakukan dulu. Tapi... berdasarkan pernyataan Kouji tentang tingkah Yasaka yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat lebih ceria dari sebelumnya semakin mengurangi keraguanku mengenai tindakan putriku, berinteraksi dengan seseorang yang tidak mengenali siapa dirinya. Kemungkin besar dengan para 'sampah'; atau lebih parahnya lagi kelompok lain di luar sana, bahkan bisa saja dengan manusia."_ Batin Kyubey sambil mengeluarkan aura gelap dan menakutkan.

KRAK!

"Kyu-kyubey-sama." Tutur Tengu dengan terbata begitu menyadari lantai tempat Kyubey berpijak retak, dia tahu tindakan apa yang akan diambil oleh pemimpin Yokai itu saat marah.

"Kemana mereka? Kenapa belum kembali juga? Jika tidak ada satupun yang bisa menemukan putriku, kalian tahu konsekuensinya. Saya akan mempertemukan kalian dengan Kouji." Tukas Kyubey dengan geram sambil menatap tajam semua bawahannya.

Semua yang hadir saat itu hanya bisa meneguk ludah masing-masing, karena tahu betapa kejamnya hukuman sang Empress jika tidak bisa melakukan tugas sesuai harapan. Sebelumnya mereka menyaksikan langsung bagaimana Kyubey menyiksa Kouji karena tidak becus menjaga Yasaka sehingga kehilangan jejak, hingga pada akhirnya Empress Yokai itu membunuh bawahannya.

 _"Amaterasu-sama sudah mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan datang. Tapi saya tidak peduli dengan perkataan-Nya, jika seseorang dari pihak 'sampah' atau kelompok luar berani mengangkat tangannya menyentuh putriku, mereka akan saya habisi. Yasaka adalah putriku, jadi harus mematuhiku. Bukan Amaterasu-sama ataupun yang lain, saya tidak akan melakukan hal sama seperti Kurama-nii-sama. **Amaterasu-sama** lah yang membuat Kurama-nii-sama meninggalkanku, dan membuatku berhubungan dengan lelaki sampah **itu** , dan diakhiri dengan penghianatan." _Batin Kyubey sambil mengingat kenangan masa lalu yang pahit baginya. Ruangan tempat Kyubey berada kini terasa sesak karena aura kekuatan pemimpin Yokai yang meningkat akibat amarahnya semakin meninggi.

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan terbuka paksa, semua yang hadir di tempat itu bisa melihat seorang Yokai Anjing memasuki ruangan denan tergesa. "Kyubey-sama, kami menemukan kemungkinan tempat Yasaka-hime kini berada."

"Kemungkinan?" Kyubey memandang tajam Yokai Anjing yang baru saja menyampaikan lamporan. Jika tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan yang memuaskan, maka nyawanya akan melayang.

"Y-ya. Bau yang ditinggalkan Yasaka-hime berakhir tepat pada tepi hutan di sebelah timur Kota Kyoto, dan tim-ku melanjutkan pencarikan di keseluruhan hutan kawasan tersebut untuk memastikan jika ada jejak lain yang bisa memperjelas keberadaannya. Hingga kami menemukan sebuah rumah kecil yang dilindungi oleh kekkai sangat kuat, dan bisa aku pastikan bahwa pembuat kekkai tersebut merupakan seorang iblis serta pengguna chakra, berdasarkan aura yang dipancarkan. Tim-ku tidak mampu menembusnya, sehingga aku menyuruh mereka untuk tetap mengawasi tempat itu selagi aku melaporkan pada anda sekaligus meminta bantuan." Jelas sang Yokai Anjing, berharap bisa menenangkan Empress dan selamat dari kemarahannya.

"Hem~ Iblis, katamu?"

"Y-ya."

"Tengu, bawa semua anggota terbaikmu! Pastikan putriku kembali, atau saya penggal kepala kalian. Siapapun yang bersama putriku, bunuh dia! Tidak peduli apa hubungannya dengan Yasaka, pastikan tubuhnya menjadi debu atau kalian dan keluarga kalian yang menjadi debu."

"B-baik."

"Saya tunggu sampai Matahari terbenam, jangan terlambat! Pergi!" Bentak Kyubey pada bawahannya yang nampak ketakutan.

 _"Kamu hanya boleh berhubungan dengan keturunan berdarah murni, Putriku. Memiliki kekuatan sesuai standarku, dan tentunya yang saya restui. Selain itu, mereka harus mati."_ Batin Kyubey sebelum beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduk dan menuju ruang pribadinya.

* * *

Dua minggu telah berlalu semenjak pertemuan pertama Naruto dengan Yasaka, dan hal itu mengawali perubahan kesehariannya. Hampir setiap hari gadis rubah itu datang mengunjungi Naruto sambil menyuguhkan berbagai cerita tentang masalah pribadi. Dia sama sekali tidak menduga jika Yasaka begitu cepat mempercayai dirinya, atau mungkin hal itu dilakukan gadis youkai itu karena memandang dirinya sebagai bocah? Sehingga dengan mudah gadis itu menceritakan hampir semua rahasia tanpa memikirkan kosekuensinya? Naruto yakin kalau Yasaka bahkan belum mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah iblis.

Dari interaksinya selama ini, Naruto bisa mengenal Yasaka lebih jauh. Yasaka merupakan anak gadis dari Empress Yokai di Kyoto, sekaligus calon penerus kepemimpinan. Sifat cerianya hanya ditunjukkan saat berinteraksi dengan orang-orang dekat, dan kembali serius bahkan dingin bagi orang asing. Gadis itu selama ini juga merasa kesepian karena tidak memiliki teman, hampir semua Yokai yang sebaya dengannya menjauhi dirinya karena takut dengan sang ibu, atau jikalau-pun ada yang mendekati dan berinteraksi hanya karena politik dan ingin memanipulasi pikirannya.

"Dia sudah tertidur, ya?" Gumam Naruto saat melihat gadis di dekapannya nampak terlelap. "Apa sebenarnya maksud perkataanmu sebelumnya, Hime?" Dia masih kepikiran dengan perkataan Yasaka beberapa waktu lalu, ketika keduanya baru saja menyelesaikan aktivitas intimnya.

 ** _-Beberapa waktu lalu-_**

"Aku~ keluar Naru~ AHHH~ keluar~ KELUAR~" Tubuh gadis rubah yang seksi itu menegang lantas mengejang kuat. Pelukan tangannya pada kepala Naruto semakin mengerat, sehingga membenamkan wajah bocah keturunan Focalor itu ke dalam celah kedua gunung kembar di dadanya. Mata emasnya terpejam, sedangkan wajahnya mendongak ke atas karena rasa ekstasi kuat yang tengah dirasakan. Bahkan kaki mulusnya melingkar lebih kuat sehingga mengunci pergerakan pinggul Naruto dan memperdalam masuknya tombak sakral milik bocah berambut merah ke liang kewanitaan gadis rubah tersebut. Hal itu Yasaka pertahankan selama beberapa detik, dia benar-benar menikmati sensasi penuh ekstasi itu.

"Ugh... Ya-Yasaka~" Kini Naruto memeluk erat tubuh Yasaka sambil mengangkat pinggulnya sehingga membenamkan keseluruhan bagian pusaka kejantanannya di sarung basah milik gadis pirang nan jelita itu. Apitan kuat dan guyuran cairan hangat yang dilakukan Yasaka beberapa saat lalu terhadap Naruto Jr. mengantarkan dirinya pada kenikmatan intim lebih jauh. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa cairan hangat produksi buah zakarnya kini keluar layaknya letusan gunung berapi, dan mengisi ruang segama yang begitu sempit milik gadis rubah pirang tadi.

Sedangkan Yasaka hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, rasa yang sebelumnya mulai meninggalkan tubuh kini kembali datang bersamaan dengan cairan hangat memenuhi ruang rahimnya. "Naru~ AHHH~" Tubuh seksi gadis rubah itu kembali mengejang tidak terkendali untuk kesekian kalinya. Keadaan itu terjadi selama beberapa detik, lantas kedua makhluk berbeda kelamin itu mengendurkan tubuh masing-masing. Lantas keduanya membaringkan tubuh di futon putih, mereka masih tetap saling mendekap hingga seluruh tubuhnya rileks kembali.

Saat itu juga, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Yasaka mengulas senyum misterius. "Siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata kau memang seseorang yang selalu menepati janji dan perkataannya? Meskipun kau baru memenuhinya setelah kematian, Naruto." Gumam pelan gadis itu sebelum tertidur karena kelelahan setelah terkurasnya tenaga yang dimiliki akibat aktivitas sebelumnya.

"Huh?" Naruto mendongak untuk menatap wajah gadis di dekapannya, tapi dia hanya mendapati ekspresi damai yang dapat menenangkan hatinya. Meskipun wajah imut mantan Ninja Desa Konoha itu menampakkan ekspresi kebingungan.

 **-Sekarang-**

Naruto terus memikirkan maksud perkataan terakhir Yasaka. Dia masih belum tertidur meskipun tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas, bahkan matanya terasa terkantuk-kantuk. "Hah~ Nanti saja aku tanya langsung padanya. Tapi yang lebih penting, apa yang akan dikatakan Kurama saat mengetahui keperjakaanku direnggut oleh seorang Gadis Rubah?" Gumamnya sambil mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh telanjang Yasaka.

Keduanya melakukan hubungan intim selama dua hari, hal yang wajar terjadi saat seorang yokai... terutama rubah [kitsune] dalam masa kawin. Namun yang mengejutkan, Naruto yang notabenenya masih seorang bocah berumur 10 tahun mampu mengimbangi stamina Yasaka dan memuaskan hasrat gadis itu.

"Hem~" Desah Yasaka yang telah tertidur pulas, tanpa sadar gadis itu sesekali mempererat pelukannya sehingga membuat wajah Naruto terhimpit di antara payudara kenyalnya.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau dia akan mendesah sepertimu, Yasaka." Ucap Naruto sebelum tertidur dan memasuki alam mimpi.

.

.

.

BOMMM!

Naruto langsung terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya begitu mendengar ledakan besar dari luar kediamannya. Dia lantas kembali memejamkan matanya untuk berkonsentrasi, berusaha menggunakan sensor untuk merasakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tidak berselang lama matanya terbuka, iris kuningnya melebar, dan segera melepasakan diri dari pelukan hangat Yasaka. Dia bisa merasakan kehadiran puluhan Yokai, mereka semua tengah mengepung kediamannya.

"Hime~ bangun!" Naruto menggoyah tubuh Yasaka yang terbaring di sampingnya.

"Hem~ Naru~? Kenapa kau..."

"Tssshhh... sepertinya kepergianmu sudah diketahui. Aku bisa merasakan para Yokai berkumpul mengelilingi rumahku."

"Heh? Diketa... KA-SAMA SUDAH PULANG!" Rasa kantuk Yasaka langsung hilang, matanya melebar, kepanikan bisa dilihat di wajah cantiknya.

"Hime?"

"Naru, bagaimana ini? Kau harus segera pergi dari sini! Ka-sama akan membunuhmu jika mengetahui apa yang telah kita lakukan. Semua salahmu, andai saja kau menolakku hal ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Hei... kau yang memaksaku, menarkamku, bahkan tanpa pemanasan."

"Karena aku sudah panas." Bentak Yasaka, lantas keduanya saling pandang dalam diam. Wajah gadis rubah itu berlahan memerah, kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajah.

"Ehm... cepat kenakan kembali pakaianmu. Kita akan menemui mereka, semoga masalah ini bisa diselesaikan dengan damai." Naruto segera bangkit dari futon, dan mengambil pakaian dari lemari.

"Emmm~ Naru~"

"Ya?"

"Pakaianku sudah hancur."

TWICH

Naruto memandang Yasaka dengan pandangan kosong, alis merah bocah itu terlihat berkedut. "Tch... rubah dan masa kawinnya."

"Apa katamu?" Desis Yasaka sambil memandang tajam bocah yang telah mengambil keperawanannya.

"Ehm..."

BOMMM!

"...Gunakan saja mantelku. Kau bisa menutupinya dengan **Ilusi** ataupun **Henge** yang aku ajarkan padamu sebelumnya."

"A-apa?"

"Kita sudah tidak punya waktu lagi, kekkai milikku hampir hancur karena serangan siapapum di luar sana." Jelas Naruto sambil menggunakan tangannya untuk membuat segel jutsu.

 **'Kage Bunshin'**

Seketika muncul lima replika Naruto, mereka memandang sang pembuat seakan menunggu perintah. "Kalian, segel semua dokumen, buku, dan semuanya yang penting dalam ruang dimensiku. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti, jadi andai saja terjadi sesuatu di luar kendali aku masih bisa mengakses semuanya."

"Siap Bos!" Balas kelima replika Naruto bersamaan.

"Tapi, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Bos?" Tanya salah satu replika Naruto dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Mencoba jurus baruku... jika diperlukan." Jawab Naruto singkat sambil menyuguhkan seringaian kearah kelima replikanya.

"Yosh... doa kami menyertaimu, Bos. Semoga bukan senjata makan tuan." Tukas kelima replika Naruto.

"Diam kalian! Dan cepat kerjakan tugas!" Bentak Naruto, sejenak bocah berambut sewarna dengan tomat matang itu memberikan pandangan tajam pada kelima replikanya. Lanta dia mengalihkan pandangan pada Yasaka. "Kau sudah siap, Hime?"

"Yah, tinggal..."

 **'Henge'**

"...selesai." Yasaka kini nampak berpakaian layaknya saat dia datang menemui Naruto dua hari lalu. "Aku masih tidak menyangka kau bisa membuat transformasi solid seperti ini, Naru~"

"Heh, kau sudah tau jawabannya, Hime. Itu karena aku yang terhebat, 'ttebayo."

"Dattebayo?"

"Buka apa-apa. Ayo, kita keluar."

"Apa tidak sebaiknya aku saja yang keluar, dan bisa mengulur waktu agar kau bisa melarikan diri. Ka-sama bukanlah wanita pemaaf, terlebih lagi kau adalah iblis."

"Campuran Nekoshou."

"Yah, dan aku masih belum memaafkanmu. Beraninya kau mengatakan tentang ras-mu di saat kita sedang melakukan seks. Kalau nanti berjalan baik, akan aku pastikan kau menerima hukuman berat."

"Hei, semalam kau mengatakan sudah memafkanku, Hime."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, wajah sang putri pemimpin Yokai tanpak memerah. "I-i-itu karena kau tidak menizinkanku keluar jika tidak memafkanmu."

"Kenapa kau meminta izinku untuk keluar, Hime? Aku bukan Ibu-mu."

"Oh~ Diam kau, Naru!" Yasaka segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu keluar rumah kecil milik Naruto.

"Kukuku~" Terdengar suara kikan dari mulut mungil Naruto.

"Naru~!"

BOMMM!

KRAK!

Yasaka langsung terpental menjauhi pintu keluar begitu pintu yang dituju hancur berkeping-keping. "Hime? Hime..." Suara penuh kepanikan milik Naruto-nya itulah yang didengar Yasaka sebelum pandangannya menggelap. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa teriris sebelum kesadaran meninggalkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

 _Gelap_

BOMMM!

 _"Suara apa itu?"_ Pikir Yasaka.

"Hi... Hi... Me..."

 _"Naru?"_ Dia merasakan kelopak matanya begitu sulit terbuka. _"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa yang terjadi di luar sana? Naru?"_

"Hime... Yasaka-hime!"

"NARU!" Teriak Yasaka begitu matanya terbuka, dan kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya. Dia segera bangkit dari tempatnya terbaring, mengabaikan semua rasa nyeri di tubuhnya. Dia lantas menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah dikelilingi oleh ras-nya sendiri, tapi perasaan khawatir di hatinya masih terus terasa karena tetap belum menemukan bocah yang ingin ditemui.

"Yasaka-hime, apa anda baik-baik saja? Aku sarankan..."

"Shinsuke, mana Naru?" Tanya Yasaka pada Yokai Anjing di sampingnya.

"Naru?" Yokai Anjing bernama Shinsuke itu sejenak memandang bingung Yasaka. "Oh, bocah yang memnculik anda? Tengu dan yang lainnya sedang mengurusnya."

"Mengurusnya? Maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja membinasakannya, sesuai perintah Kyubey-sama. Apa lagi maksud anda?" Shinsuke mengarahkan pandangan kearah depan, tempat terjadinya pertarungan.

"APA?" Yasaka membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat kehancuran di depan matanya. "Aku harus menyelamatkan Naru." Yasaka mencoba berlari, tapi pergerakannya langsung terhenti karena Shinsuke dan Yokai lain yang sedari tadi mengelilingi penerus kepemimpinan Yokai di Kyoto itu langusung bertindak, mengunci dan menghalangi pergerakan sang putri.

Sedangkan di kejauhan, terlihat Tengu tengah menggunakan Yojutsu yang disertai dengan Senjutsu dalam ukuran besar. "MATILAH KAU!" Tengu melepaskan serangannya dan diikuti oleh beberapa Yokai lain secara bersamaan ke arah Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Teriak Yasaka. Matanya melebar begitu melihat serangan beruntun itu mendekati bocah berambut tomat. Gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah melihat tindakan kejam ras-nya terhadap teman pertama dan satu-satunya. Sebab dirinya kini dikekang oleh beberapa Yokai untuk menghentikan mobilitasnya agar tidak membantu Naruto serta menghentikan keputusan Tengu.

BOMMM!

Yasaka menitikan air mata begitu ledakan besar terjadi di tempat Naruto berada sebelumnya. Tubuhnya kini terasa lemas, hatinya sakit bagaikan teriris, bahkan sorot matanya terlihat kosong.

Temannya berada dalam kesulitan, tapi dirinya tidak mampu memberikan bantuan!

Bocah, bukan. Pria yang dicintainya berada di ambang kematian, namun dirinya tidak mampu mencegah meskipun memiliki kekuatan!

Lantas untuk apa kekuatan besarnya?

PAJANGAN?

Kenapa ikatan harus terpisahkan hanya karena perbedaan ras seseorang?

Mengapa nilai kehidupan harus dipisahkan menurut tingkatan kekuatan?

Dia tahu, itulah alasan mengapa Ibu-nya melakukan semua ini. Yasaka menutup matanya, tangisannya terhenti, sebuah senyum tipis terulas di wajahnya. Dia kini tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia tidak ingin kegagalannya terbuang tanpa ada perubahan. Pelajaran hidupnya akan dia pastikan dapat merubah tataran kehidupan geneasi yang akan datang.

Dia akan menyatakan perang! Demi menghapus deskriminasi keturunan murni maupun campuran, dan membuktikan bahwa tataran kehidupan harmonis dapat tercapai tanpa terpaku pada besarnya kekuatan.

 _"Yah, setidaknya itu yang sekarang bisa aku lakukan demi Naruto. Aku juga rela menyandang gelar sebagai 'Gadis Pedofil' untuk beberapa abad mendatang."_ Batin Yasaka sambil menghiasi wajahnya dengan senyuman, dan sorot mata yang tampak begitu tajam.

Heh, siapa yang menyangka kalau Naruto masih selalu diikuti berbagai masalah kemanamun dia pergi? Bahkan setelah dirinya telah menjadi iblis. Dulu dia selalu mendamaikan berbagai negara yang bermasalah setelah meninggalkannya, tapi kini justru setelah kepergiannya bibit peperangan bersemi dengan subur.

Kemarahan Rizevim karena kehilangan mainannya serta semangat revolusi Yasaka setelah menyaksikan _kematian_ Naruto sebagai buktinya.

* * *

 **-Keesokan hari-**

Kyoto kembali berjumpa dengan mentari pagi. Kicauan burung yang merdu bak lagu menggema di hutan pinggiran. Kabut dingin mulai tersibak, menampakkan komunitas kehidupan yang mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan keseharian. Bahkan tidak terkecuali bagi seorang bocah berambut hitam, dia melangkah menyusuri hutan lebat yang masih terbalut oleh embun pagi. Bocah itu memiliki janji dengan seseorang, dan hendak memenuhinya meskipun harus menyusuri luasnya hutan.

Bocah itu adalah Seta Sojiro, dan hendak datang ke rumah Naruto. Namun sesampainya di tempat tujuan dia justru mendapati rumah milik teman satu-satunya itu hancur lebur, hanya menyisakan kepingan kayu yang terlihat hangus terbakar. Bahkan dia masih mendapati beberapa kobaran api kecil yang membakar kepingan kayu rumah. Sojiro tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi, tapi dirinya yakin bahwa belum lama sebelum kedatangannya tempat yang dia datangi menjadi medan pertempuran. Bukan hanya rumah Naruto yang hancur, Sojiro juga bisa melihat kawasan hutan kini tampak gundul. Beberapa kubangan besar juga tercetak di tanah dekat berdirinya kediaman Naruto sebelumnya.

"Hem... sepertinya Naruto-nii marah tidak aku ceritakan masalahku padanya. Sampai-sampai dia pergi meninggalkan Kyoto tanpa penjelasan, bahkan membakar rumahnya sendiri dengan 'Api Semangat Masa Mudanya'." Tukas Sojiro dengan tatapan datar meskipun bibirnya mengulas senyuman hambar.

Sojiro sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan Naruto, tapi dia sama sekali tidak khawatir sebab yakin kalau temannya itu selamat. Namun jika tidak selamat, itu berarti Naruto tidaklah kuat seperti yang dia pikirkan. Jika seperti itu maka harus siap menerima kekalahan, karena di dunia ini tidak ada tempat bagi orang yang lemah, hanya yang kuatlah bertahan.

Keyakinan bahwa hanya yang kauatlah patut dihormati didapatkan oleh Sojiro di malam sebelumnya. Dia memutuskan untuk membantai seluruh keluarganya yang selama ini telah menyakitinya. Mereka memperlakukan dirinya layaknya budak dan memandang dirinya tidak lebih dari sampah. Sebelumnya dia selalu menerima seluruh perlakuan itu, namun setelah pertemuannya dengan Shishio Makoto semuanya berubah. Pria yang ditolongnya itu telah membuka lebar pandangannya terhadap dunia, kendali sistem dunia berada dalam genggaman seseorang dengan kekuatan besar.

Sojiro mengingat bahwa Naruto menjauhkan para preman yang dulu sering menyakitinya berkat kekuatan. Rasa takut dalam dirinya juga berangsur menghilang seiring bertambah kuat dirinya berkat latihan yang diberikan Naruto.

Sojiro datang untuk menemui Naruto karena ingin menepati janji untuk menceritakan keputusannya pada temannya itu, sekaligus ingin menanyakan pandangan Naruto terhadap kehidupan. Dia sekedar ingin memastikan apakah pandangannya sejalan dengan temannya itu.

"Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Naruto-nii!" Gumam pelan Sojiro sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempatnya. "Semoga kau tidak lupa membawa Resep Ramenmu." Lanjut Bocah itu sebelum mengulas senyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

 **Cerita Berakhir**

* * *

 _ **AN :** Untuk Sacred Gear milik Naruto akan diperjelas di chapter berikutnya. Tidak panjang, karena ini sebenarnya termasuk dalam chapter sebelumnya, tapi terhapus dan di 'up' sekarang.  
_

 _Itu saja, sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya..._

* * *

 ** _Silahkan reviews!_**

 ** _Frozen Clouds._**


End file.
